Sugar Rush
by Suicidal-Astronaut
Summary: When the MI High team are sent to rescue the head of the UK's junk food ban Abigail Duncy from the evil Mr Sugar, things take an unexpected twist and the sugar in junk food isn't the only thing that the team need to worry about...


**Hello! I really hope that you'll enjoy this, but feel free to tell me whether it's good or bad. Constructive critism is allowed, I don't bite, much. :\ **

**This will probably be a two shot, soooooooo, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN M.I. HIGH; I JUST OWN A TENT AND A PAIR OF SOCKS. ****L**

**Chapter One**

Aneisha Jones walked into her school playground only to be met by a very excited Keri Summers.

"Woah Keri! Slow down!" Aneisha laughed, watching as the other girl desperately tried to explain herself.

"Trina and me went shopping and I saw the most amaze bag ever!" Keri almost yelled into Aneisha's ear.

Not really bothered, but wanting to keep her friend happy, Aneisha smiled before saying "Where are the boys?"

Keri's face said it all. She had no idea.

As if speaking of the devil himself, Tom Tupper arrived.

"Hey Tom!" greeted both girls brightly.

Tom didn't reply.

Aneisha rolled her eyes at Keri and signalled to Tom's head phones in his ears. Keri giggled and nudged Aneisha. They both knew what to do.

Each girl grabbed an ear bud from his ear and pulled it out, only to be met by Tom's quite loud and annoying protests of how they could save his life.

"Oh Hi!" Tom said, seeing who it was "Can I have my head phones back now?"

The girls laughed, but handed him back his head phones anyway.

Knowing better than to put them back in, Tom slid the wires into his pocket and turned his MP3 player off.

At that moment, Daniel Morgan walked through the gates.

"Dan, over here!" Keri yelled at him.

Even from where they were stood, Tom and Aneisha could both sense Dan rolling his eyes at Keri.

The bell went a few minutes later and all four of the spies walked to their first lesson, English with Mr Flatley.

About fifteen minutes through the lesson, Aneisha felt her pencil communicator beeping in her pocket. Seeing Mr Flatley with his back turned, Aneisha signalled to the other three and crept out of the class room.

Keri pushed the front off the light switch and pressed her thumb down on the biometric panel concealed beneath it.

Once inside the room, the mop was pulled and the four spies found themselves being hurtled downwards fifty feet whilst being redressed into stylish spy gear.

The lift doors opened and Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Keri were met by Frank and Stella.

"So, Frank what's the mission?" Keri asked eagerly.

Frank pulled up a photo of a woman onto the computer screen for the team to see. "Abigail Duncy, head of the UK's junk food ban."

Stella continued "Just yesterday we received messages from a man called 'Mr Sugar' who was planning to bring down this organisation, then this morning, Abigail Duncy was dragged into the back of a van."

Carrying on, Frank said "Your mission is to track down this Mr Sugar and see if you can find out whether he's taken Abigail Duncy or not."

"Mission On!" Laughed Tom, walking over to a computer and sitting down.

"Hey Frank, have you got any CCTV footage of when Abigail was taken?" Asked Tom, clearly formulating a plan in his head.

Frank pulled up a video on Tom's computer.

The rest of the team and Stella all crowded around him, watching to see if they could spot anything at all that would lead them to Abigail Duncy.

"How about checking the number plate?" Suggested Aneisha as she watched the van being driven away.

Tom zoomed in. "GB63 KPM" **(Sorry if that is anyone's number plate out there :\\) **Tom read it out, as he typed it into the tracker.

"Ok, so it's just stopped at an abandoned factory about eight miles away." Tom told them.

"If I drive you there in the van, you can rescue Abigail and me and Stella will be waiting outside there for back up." Frank replied.

"Let's go then!" Aneisha said, gleefully!

Noticing that Dan hadn't said much, Keri took the chance to ask him if he was ok.

"I'm fine!" Dan snapped at her, and storming off into the lift where the others were waiting for him and Keri.

Mission On.

**Hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you thought of it. I will update as soon as I can, which will probably be Tuesday at the earliest if you guys want me to. Xoxoxoxo ****J****P.S. Sorry that it was a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. :\ Next chappie will be longer, I promise! xoxo**


End file.
